gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91
Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Lancia |year = 1991 |drivetrain = |engine = |torque = 224.21 ft-lb |power = 210 BHP |pp = 401 PP |displacement = 1995 cc |length = 3900 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1365 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = , |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 is a top-of-the-line hot hatch once produced by Lancia. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.25, released on August 29, 2018. Colors There are eight colors available for this vehicle: * White * Monza Red * Lancia Dark Blue *''GT2 exclusive colors:'' * Pearl White * Gialla * York Green * Blue Lagos Mica * Bleu Lord In-game description "The ultimate Delta set a new WRC record for consecutive wins." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Lancia Dealership in West City for 32,000 Credits. Racing Modifications for this car cost 85,000 Credits. GT4 This car is showcased in the Lancia Legendary Cars Dealership, but is not available for purchase. However, it can be purchased in the Used Car Showroom (Early '90s) between days 495-502 and 558-565 for around 23,500 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. The used car’s name is listed as the Lancia DELTA HF Integrale '91 In the NTSC-J version of the game. GT5P This car can be purchased at the Lancia dealership for 54,500 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 54,500 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 can be purchased from the Dealerships for 54,500 Credits. It is a Level 1 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 The player can purchase this car for 54,500 Credits. It is a detailed car. It is also the prize for obtaining half of the stars in the National B Class. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Lancia section of Brand Central for 55,000 Credits. Pictures Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione RM.jpg|A Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 with racing modifications applied. The car would literally become the Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Rally Car '92 with this. Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 (GT2).jpg|The Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. The car here is pictured in Bleu Lord, one of the color options only available in that game. In addition to the unique color schemes, this car originally had a rear spoiler in this game, similar to that used on its rally counterpart. However, it was removed in later games, starting from Gran Turismo 4. Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91.jpg|The Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. The car gains a front license plate in this game. It was later removed in Gran Turismo 5. File:Ildvnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2, note the misspelling of the word "Evoluzione". Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N200 Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Lancia Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 1 Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode Category:Cars available in GT5 arcade mode